


Falling For You - Batlantern Week 2020

by Queerbutstillhere



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: BatLantern Week, Bruce Wayne Adopts Child(ren), Bruce Wayne is Brucie Wayne, Bruce Wayne is Not Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Cassandra Cain is a Wayne, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Hal can actually be helpful, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I just want them to be happy, M/M, POV Hal Jordan, Pretty much all the kids are adopted okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerbutstillhere/pseuds/Queerbutstillhere
Summary: My short fics in response to the prompts of Batlantern Week 2020!!First Day - Friday, February 14th 2020Domestic | Hanahaki DiseaseSecond Day - Saturday, February 15th 2020Batkids | AmnesiaThird Day - Sunday, February 16th 2020Soulmates | OmegaverseFourth Day - Monday, February 17th 2020BAMF Hal | Fake datingFifth Day - Tuesday, February 18th 2020De-aging | Meeting the familySixth Day - Wednesday, February 19th 2020Sugar Daddy AU | MarriageSeventh Day - Thursday, February 20th 2020Alfred approved | First date | Creator's Choice
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 16
Kudos: 223
Collections: Batlantern Week





	1. 2.14 - Domestic - Hal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So recently I've developed a love of Batlantern, and when I found out about Batlantern week, you can bet your butt I busted my ass to get these prompts done.  
> (They say as it is Thursday and they still have several to write)  
> Oops
> 
> Anyway, the chapter titles will tell you which prompt I chose, and I'll give you any additional information in the beginning notes!
> 
> Like for this one, it's a no capes AU in which Hal and Bruce are already married, and live in the manor with the six kids(Dick, Jason, Cass, Duke, Tim, and Damian) and Alfred, who is Bruce's adoptive father, of course.
> 
> Please read and enjoy!!!!

Hal woke up to the usual tuesday alarm that Bruce had set. Usually he slept in another twenty minutes or so, but today he just felt awake. Bruce, however, clearly was not, grumbling and hitting his alarm vengefully.

"Hey, babe, I'll get the kids up and going, why don't you just worry about helping Alfred with breakfast?"

Bruce gave another grumble, tilting his head to accept a kiss to the forehead from Hal. But he had a faint smile so Hal assumed that meant his idea was accepted. He chuckled and gently kissed the corner of Bruce's mouth and then rolled away. He got out of bed, pulling on some shorts and a tanktop, knowing he'd go workout after the kids all left for school. He snagged a hoodie on his way out of the room, walking down the hall to Damian's room. The eight year old was already awake and muttered something in Arabic at Hal. He was well aware he was not the favorite parent, but at the end of the day, he knew Damian loved him, in his own way. 

After making sure Damian had all his homeworked packed, Hal went across the hall to Cassandra's room. He knocked, and when he heard a returning mimic of his knock, he opened the door.

"Hey, Cass, you getting ready?"

The teen didn't bother to respond, glancing at him in her mirror as she brushed her hair. Hal gave her a thumbs up and left, letting her door close behind her. Duke was already gone, and Dick was just walking back into his room, freshly showered after his morning jog. Jason was awake and getting dressed, and Tim was still asleep of course. Hal walked in, pulling the teens laptop off his bed and slowly pulling away the piles of pillows and blankets. The kid had a serious cocooning problem. 

"Tim. Timbo. Timmers. Time to wake up, dude. You got school."

A loud groan met Hal's shaking of his shoulders. Tim rolled onto his stomach, burying his face. Hal just rolled his eyes and pulled the pillow away.

"Hey, wake up before I let Dick in."

"I'm up!" Tim hurriedly sat up, rubbing his eyes then glaring at Hal. "I keep forgetting you're meaner then Dad."

"I'm efficient, kiddo."

Next, Hal had to go make sure their guests, Stephanie and Barbara, were both awake. Their parents were both out of town for the week so Hal and Bruce had been volunteered by their children to watch the two. The girls were both awake and at various stages of getting ready. With all the children up, Hal looped back through again, herding all the boys downstairs for breakfast. The girls knew to come as soon as they were done, and Hal had learned it was easier to do breakfast in waves. The boys were happier when they ate first (Tim generally excluded), and the girls were happier when they got to get ready before eating. Dick was already fully ready and chattering away like the morning bird he was, hence why he had gotten the nickname Robin.

The boys hadn't been down for more then two minutes before Damian and Tim were at each other's throats, despite Dick having been sat between them. Duke and Jason were sitting across the table, chatting tiredly about lacrosse. Bruce was standing at the stove in just a sweatshirt and sleep pants, finishing up some eggs.

"Why didn't you let Tim come down with the girls?" Bruce asked, shooting Hal a tired and exasperated look as Dick practically screamed at his siblings.

"I forgot." Hal shrugged and got himself coffee.

"Boys, if you would all please stop yelling."

The children immediately shut up when Alfred walked in. Hal smiled at his father-in-law and moved to sit beside Jason, reaching up and ruffling the sophomores hair. 

"Hey!" Jason protested, yet grinned at Hal.

While Bruce was Damian's favorite, everyone knew without a doubt that Hal was Jason's favorite, he tended to be a little easier on him, and understood a lot of his teenage angst, while Bruce . . . Well Bruce was trying. Dick was telling Tim about his next meet, while Bruce and Damian began conversing in a mix of Arabic and English that gave Hal a headache. The kitchen was a mess of noise, but it made Hal smile as he sipped his hot coffee and stared at the table. Soon eggs and bacon was being set in front of everyone other then Damian, who was given oatmeal, because the kids mom had, at some point, turned him vegan with some horror story, and Bruce refused to make him eat meat, and it wasn't like Hal was gonna do it.

After the boys were done, they all ran back upstairs, except Dick, who stayed and chatted with Alfred, helping pack the other kids lunches. Soon the three girls came down, nearly as energetic as Dick, and the kitchen was once more a mess of noise. By the time the girls were done, it was time for everyone to go, and people were rushing around getting shoes. Luckily for the tired father's, Dick, their eldest, could drive and had long ago agreed to drive all his siblings going to the highschool. That left Tim and Damian, who went to the middle school and the elementary (respectively), whom Hal usually dropped off and then went to the gym after. But today Alfred apparently had some errands to run, so he took his place. 

In one last rush of people and several "where is your backpack!" And "did you get your homework?", the house was suddenly silent. Hal huffed a tired sigh and turned to Bruce, who yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm going back to bed," he said, turning and walking away.

"I thought you had work?" Hal asked, trailing after him.

"I do. But I don't have to be there until nine and it's currently. . . 7:14."

Hal laughed. They went back upstairs, and Bruce, as promised, pulled off his sweatshirt and climbed into bed, grabbing his phone and looking at it for a moment before turning it off.

"Are you coming?"

"I mean. I usually go to the gym."

"Do you have work?"

"Not until later, they don't want to do test flights until the ai-"

"Then get your ass in bed."

Hal huffed a laugh and walked over, pulling off his shirts and shorts and crawling in behind his husband, wrapping an arm around him and nuzzling at his neck. Bruce gave a little chuckle, intertwining their fingers. Hal sighed happily, letting his eyes close.

"I had this interesting dream last night," Bruce said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. We were these two crime fighting vigilantes, like in that one movie, and we hated each other."

Hal gave a tired laugh, kissing Bruce's neck.

"I think you watch too many late movies with Tim, babe. I had a weird dream too."

"Do share."

"I think it was more like a nightmare, because I dreamt we had like, twenty kids and all of them hated me."

Bruce laughed at that, turning to look at his husband.

"Do you remember when we first got married-"

"Of course I do."

"Shut up. And all the boys hated you for a while because they thought you were gonna steal me away from them."

Hal did. Back then it had really just been Dick, Jason, and Tim. Tim was still a foster kid, and Bruce only had weekend visitations with Damian, who hated everyone in the family. The boys had all despised Hal for nearly a month after he moved in, and it had honestly gotten to him really bad.

"Yeah. I do."

"I'm glad they got over that, because I don't think I could do this without you."

Hal smiled softly, kissing Bruce lightly.

"Me too."

"I love you, Hal."

"I love you too, Brucie."


	2. 2.15 - Batkids - Hal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday!
> 
> Today's is just a regular ol'Batlantern fic, no AU's or any additional information needed that isn't explained shortly!
> 
> Enjoy!

Hal Jordan had expected, after well over a year of dating Bruce Wayne, that he would've told his goddamn kids.

Hal Jordan had too high expectations, APPARENTLY.

Now granted, he spent a lot of this year off world, popping in for JL meetings(where they had sex in the batplane), or for occasional weekend visits(where they would have sex literally anywhere that wasn't occupied by anyone else). But a year. A fucking year? And not one of his kids knew. And how did Hal know that they didn't know?

Because not a single one had threatened to kill him.

He really hadn't realized that until he had arrived at the Wayne Manor for the Christmas party Bruce threw, and the door was opened by 5'2" Damian Wayne. Hal looked down at the kid who glared up at him with obvious contempt.

"Hey, Damian!"

"Jordan." Damian stepped out of the way. "You're early. Father and Alfred are still preparing."

"Yeah, sorry, kiddo. But I had to take time off for this so I get here when I get here."

Damian rolled his eyes as Hal walked in. The kid was wearing a button down and slacks and looked like he was trying to be a duplicate of his dad. The door was clicked shut behind him and Hal watched Damian begin to walk away.

"Hey, where is your dad?!" He called after the young teen.

"In the parlor."

Hal hung up his own coat(yes he wore something other then his bomber jacket), and went to find Bruce. Sure enough, the billionaire, his surrogate father, and his eldest son were hanging up decorations and moving furniture for better party arrangements.

"Hey, spooks," Hal said with a grin, walking over.

He wanted to get a kiss. He expected to get a half acceptance of a kiss on the cheek or temple. What he got was Bruce stepping away before he got too close. He arched an eyebrow.

"Hello, Hal. You're early."

"Yeah well, there was a meeting Kyle and I bailed on to come to this, he just went to see his boyfriend first." 

Like some of us, Hal added silently.

Bruce perked up considerably. "Kyle is coming?"

"Jesus, you act like he's one of your kids. Yes he's coming."

"He's not, he's just by far the most manageable of you lanterns."

"He's not even a Green Lantern anymore. And besides, if he was gonna be anyone's kid, he'd be John and I's."

"You and John are a thing now, Hal?" Dick asked as he brushed past to grab a hook for the garland he was working on.

Hal ruffled his messy black hair as he passed again.

"No, sir, twas a joke, ya know because-"

"Jordan, can you put this up there?" Bruce asked, pointing at the top of the doorway, and shooting him a look.

"Sure?" Hal shot him back a confused one. "Vertically challenged now, are we, spooks?"

"He broke a rib and Alfred banned him from ladders."

"Afraid it is so, Mister Jordan."

Hal just chuckled and produced his ring, using it's power to help finish decorate the main room, and then the others the party would spill into. By the time he had finished helping Dick with that, Alfred and Bruce had disappeared into the kitchen, and Hal found himself nearly crashing into a familiar looking teen. He looked like one of Bruce's, black hair, blue eyes. But he also looked like Clark, just more. . . Emo.

"Oh, hey, Hal. Sorry, where's Alfred?"

"Um. Kitchen?"

"Thanks. Tim hit his head on the headboard and ordered me to get him ice."

Hal narrowed his eyes. "Kid, do I wanna know?"

"Hey, I'll keep you and B's secret, you keep mine."

The man, or teen, whatever, disappeared into the kitchen. Secret? What secret? Did Hal even want to know? What had he missed being gone so long.

Over the next thirty minutes, people started showing up and Barry immediately kidnapped Hal to ask about space and then gush about Iris being pregnant. It was good to catch up with everyone, but Hal was distracted, knowing he needed to talk to Bruce. He was being awfully closed off, even for him. Opportunity presented itself when he went to go make Barry and Clark some cocktails (with special space alcohol) and found Bruce alone, sipping a glass of water and holding his forehead. Hal immediately abandoned his mission and walked over, gently massaging the pressure points on Bruce's head. The man tensed for a moment before relaxing into him.

"So what's been crawling up your pants?" Hal asked softly.

"What?"

"You've been cold."

Bruce snorted in amusement.

"More so then usual. You didn't even let me kiss you earlier."

Bruce sighed, pulling away from Hal's hands. He turned and set down his glass of water and then turned back to Hal. 

"Hal, you trust me, right?"

"Of course I do."

"You think I'm a good leader?"

"Bruce, what has gotten to you? Of course you are. You are a good leader, a good detective, and for the most part, a good dad."

Bruce sighed again.

"I never told the kids."

Record scratch, freeze frame, and reverse.

"What?!" Hal practically screeched, mouth falling open. "Bruce we've been dating for a year!!"

"It slipped my mind amongst all the Joker and Harvey Dent issues I've been having. And with you off planet. . . "

"Oh my God! I thought they knew! I thought that's why Damian hates me!"

"Oh no, Damian hates everyone."

"Bruce, how do they not know! They're all mini versions of you!"

"I think you're overreacting, Hal."

"They could literally all kill me with their pinky!"

"Unlikely, After all-"

"No. Stop. You're telling them tonight, Bruce. After the party."

Bruce narrowed his eyes, giving him the signature bat leer. But Hal just crossed his arms and glared right back.

"Have I ever asked you for anything?"

"An alarming amount of sex."

"Bruce."

The man sighed and crumpled, leaning back against the counter.

"Fine. Fine we'll tell them tonight."

"Thank you."

Hal pressed forwards, into him, gently putting a hand on the man's hip and then kissing him softly. Then he turned and walked away, producing a vial of space alcohol and swiftly making two cocktails with it.

"Barry and Clark?" Bruce asked, watching curiously.

"Yup."

Hal finished the cocktails and picked them up.

"I'll see you around, spooks."

"Bye, flyboy."

After the party ended up being the next morning because the party ended up going until 1am, and by that point, most the kids had scattered to do their patrols. It ended up being the next morning because Hal passed out in Bruce's bed and he was most definitely going to force Bruce's hand.

Especially when he woke up and found the billionaire gone.

He showered and changed back into his clothes from last night, because all his other clothes were on the other side of the country. Then he made his way downstairs. Unsurprisingly, Bruce was in the kitchen with all his children. All of them. All five of the boys, the three girls, and the boy Hal had learned was Clark's son Conner. As well as Alfred, who was just trying to make breakfast while everyone yelled loudly over each other. Hal shoved through the swinging kitchen door, and Duke was the first one to see him.

"Uh. Hi, Mr. Lantern?" The teen said, clearly confused.

"Hal!" Dick said cheerfully, stopping his wrestling of Damian to wave. "Good morning!"

"Morning, Dick."

Bruce was standing by the coffee maker and looking a little more dead then usual as he watched Jason and Cass tossing knives in the air. Hal walked over and the man wordlessly handed him a cup of coffee, still steaming, but clearly sweetened.

"Mm, thanks spooks," Hal hummed as he sipped it.

"Father, what is he doing here?!" Damian loudly asked as he tossed Dick to the floor.

"No wrestling in the kitchen, please. And Jason stop throwing knives around your siblings, someone's going to get hurt," Bruce said, with very little conviction, almost robotically.

No one stopped doing what they had been yelled at for. Tim and Conner were off in the corner, giggling about something. Barbara and Stephanie were both looking at their phones. But everyone kept giving Hal looks.

"Father!" Damian protested loudly as Dick yanked his foot and sent him tumbling to the floor.

"Hey!" Hal snapped. "Your dad told you to cut it out. Dick, act your age."

The entire room went silent, everyone staring at Hal in shock. Even Alfred. Dick slowly sat up, rubbing his head from where Damian had kicked it, and actually looking scolded. Even Jason put down his knife.

"Bruce?" Duke asked softly. "What's going on?"

"Damn you, Jordan."

"Bruce," Hal said sharply, cutting an annoyed glare to the man.

"Fine! But you brought this upon yourself."

"Bruce!"

Bruce whirled away from him and towards the kids. "Hal and I are dating."

The looks of shock were hilarious. Hal almost started laughing. Conner actually did, doubling over and clinging to Tim. Most noteable was Dick's wide eyes, Stephanie's dropped jaw, Damian's mildly disgusted look, and Jason's alarmed look that quickly molded into something near amusement.

"Fucking finally, damn I wondered how long that would take," Conner said when he stopped laughing.

"You knew?!" Tim yelled at him.

"I have superhearing of course I knew!"

"Kids!" Bruce exclaimed, regaining their attention. "I would appreciate if no one tried to kill Hal, and no shovel talk is needed, okay? Hal is well aware that i can and will kill him on my own."

"I am?"

A whithering glare.

"Okay. I am."

"Bruce, how long?" Dick asked.

"For a year."

"A year?!? Father!" Damian protested.

"He wasn't around much!" Was Bruce's weak defense.

Soon Alfred had kicked everyone out of the kitchen and they made their way to the dining room, bickering and yelling at Bruce. Hal found himself in the back of the pack with Tim and Conner.

"So this is what you meant by my secret?" Hal asked the rough looking teen.

"Yeah. Did you not know that they didn't know?"

"No. I guess I put a little too much trust in Bruce."

Tim was practically leaning on Conner. He was clearly tired, a little dazed even. Hal knew the older teen didn't get much sleep, but he could tell this was different. He knew a fucked out expression when he saw one.

"They don't know, do they?" He asked with a smug look.

"Hey, now-"

"Don't worry about it, kiddo. Secret is safe with me."

Hal ended up sitting on Bruce's right at breakfast, Dick beside him, asking him a million questions. Hal only answered about ten. After breakfast, all the kids scattered to do their own things, and Bruce and Hal were left alone.

"Happy now?" Bruce asked as he stood.

"Yes. Thank you for finally telling them."

Bruce grunted. "Next you'll want me to tell the Justice League."

"Well-"

"No. Jordan. No."


	3. 2.16 - Soulmates - Hal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was 100% an excuse to write Tai and Hal being a good Uncle, okay? That's all.
> 
> I know very little about Tai, alright? I just know that I love him and want to protect him. So that's what this was lmao
> 
> Enjoy!

Hal had known pain most his life. He was a pretty dumb kid, he fell down a lot, got pushed too. He got in a lot of fights, from elementary to highschool, even through basic. Yeah, he got his ass beat a lot, but if he got in a fight, you knew it was for a good reason.

When he got the ring, when it found him, the pain hadn't lessened. Any. In fact it had gotten worse, significantly so. He had been in so much pain at so many times, and it took the Green Lantern Corp so long to figure out how to properly treat humans. Then when he had become Parallax.... Well he didn't like talking about that time.

On top of his own dumbass-ery and general unluckiness. He had always been in pain, even if he hadn't hurt himself. He knew why, his mom had told him one night when he was crying due to a very painful ankle that showed no evidence of damage. Hal had a rare thing called a soulmate. Not everyone had one, or had this type of connection with them. Feeling their physical pain was very rare, and only happened to the very special. 

Well whoever his soulmate was, they were also a dumbass because he was really tired of being in pain constantly.

When he was little, not much older then ten, he remembered that he was playing with some friends at a party, maybe a birthday party? He had just been running around on a playground, happy as could be, and then suddenly he just sat down and started crying. No one could figure out why, and despite the memory, the vivid recollection of just sudden sadness and emotional pain, Hal didn't know why either. All he knew was that from that day forwards, he had always felt a twinge of emotions that didn't belong to him, ones wildly unrelated to the situation he had been in.

It was back in basic that the constant pain started. For the first few years, it wasn't always, but when it was there, it was prominent, and it made itself very known. Sometimes he'd wake up with whiplash and no excuse for how they got there. Only his S.O. and the medical teams knew why he was always in such pain, and of course, it brought him great strife with his comrades. But he learned to live through it.

It wasn't long after he got his own sector that he met The Batman. He was investigating these things that they ended up calling parademons. The Batman was gruff, moody, and clearly hated him. But he was skilled and Hal couldn't deny he was a good leader. Even if they butted heads severely. They ended up forming the Justice League and saving the planet, so things were going great. 

And then he got his ring taken away, was Sinestro's slave for a while, a buncha shit happened that Hal doesn't like talking about, and here we are. Years later, still in pain. Which means his soulmate was still alive, and had suffered through all his pain of the last twenty years. But he had suffered through theirs so he didn't feel like that much of an asshole. He figured he should probably start trying to find them at this stage, but they had to be at least forty, and the chances that they hadn't just moved on and married? Not great.

But whatever, Hal was too busy for love and what not. Hell, he was barely on his home planet anymore. With the other guys in the sector, and neighbouring ones, he didn't really get to go back much. He, as the senior Green Lantern member, got to handle all the "difficult" cases. What an honor.

But he had finally gotten time off! A week, one week to go and hang out with Carol, get drunk, have some sex, hang out with Barry, visit Kyle. Oh the possibilities were endless. Or, of course, John could end up harassing him into babysitting - "It's not babysitting Hal, he's like, the same age as Batman's kid." - some new Green Lantern child. The kid was thirteen, and apparently had been given the ring from his grandma. Tai Pham, was his name, and John had been put personally in charge of watching the kid. But John had gotten called back to headquarters and so, Hal got harassed into watching him for a week. So no drinking, no sex, and no visiting Carol, because those two other things always happened when Hal visited Carol.

He got to Earth on a Monday. It was the kids spring break, which meant Hal didn't have to worry about him getting to school, luckily. And obviously the kid still had his parents - lucky - so it wasn't like he was going to be completely living with Hal either. Hal just had to spend most of the day training him and making sure he didn't break anything with his ring ("This sounds an awful lot like babysitting, John").

He headed to the families apartment and had no sooner knocked on the door then his phone started ringing. He simply answered it, to be greeted with a Justice League red alert. Well fan-fucking-tastic.

"Hello! You must be the man John told us about!" A man said as he opened the door.

Hal forced a smile. "Hal Jordan at your service, Green Lantern 2814.1."

"Come in! Come in! Tai is finishing packing."

"Packing?" Hal said, suddenly greatly confused.

"Yes! Oh. John said you wouldn't know. Here!"

The man handed Hal an envelope. Hal took one look at the contents and muttered a swear.

"That jerk," he huffed out, shaking the key into his palm before reading the letter. The summation? John had lied, Tai's parents were going on a vacation, which meant Tai would be staying with Hal at John's apartment. Yup, Hal was gonna kill him.

"Tai! Hurry up! He's here!"

A few moments later a kid, limbs spilling all over the place came running over.

"Hi! I'm Tai Pham!"

"Hi, Tai, I'm Hal Jordan." Hal stuck out his fist and Tai bumped it. "You ready to go, we have a-"

Another phone call. Hal frowned at the unknown number and answered. 

"Hello?"

"Hey! Hal! It's me!"

Hal narrowed his eyes, not recognizing the voice.

"Very descriptive."

"Sorry! Wally West!"

"Oh. Wals! Hey, how are you?"

"Um, I've been better-" Hal winced at the explosion. "-Listen man, we really need your help in uh, where are we?. . . Texas! So if you could get down here!"

"Yeah. Sure. We're uh. On our way?"

The family was talking to each other, hugging tightly. Hal hung up the phone, blinking at them. Then Tai turned to him.

"Okay! Let's go!"

Hal smiled softly and walked out the door, saying goodbye to Tai's parents as they left. 

"How's your flying coming?" Hal asked as he willed his suit to form around him.

"Oh! Uh, it's okay. I can't do it for too long yet."

"Okay, understandable, here I'll just-" he formed a bubble around them, and they took off, flying towards John's apartment at top speeds.

They landed, Hal opened the door and walked in, glancing around.

"Go put your-" 

Tai was already running to the guest room. Then he came back, grinning at Hal.

"Okay. Kid. Have you ever been in a fight with John before?"

"Uh, yeah, we do some patrols, I helped him once with a diplomacy thing for the Corp. Why?"

"Well, the Justice League needs my help and I'm trying to decide if it's worse of a crime to take an untrained thirteen year old with me or to leave him here alone."

"I can do it, Hal!" Tai told him, giving him a comically determined look.

"Okay, kiddo. Suit up then."

So thirty minutes later, they were in Texas, finding the Justice League in Dallas, fighting a large mass of robots and an elemental meta. Hal fished out his comms link and put it in.

"Okay, guys, I'm here. Where do you need me?!"

"Come to me, Lantern," Batman's gruff voice mumbled through the comms.

"Where's that, Spooks?"

Tai gave him a confused look, he was flying on his own, and clearly wasn't doing as well as Hal.

"Down by the capital."

Hal pointed to show Tai before taking off, tucking in his arms as he dropped towards the capital building, letting gravity taking over. Tai was right on his heels. They found Batman and Robin easily, and Hal grabbed the drone that was trying to kill Batman with a claw machine claw, throwing it away.

"Woah!" Tai exclaimed, eyes wide.

Oh god he was a baby.

"Kiddo, help Robin," Hal ordered, pointing. 

Tai obeyed, creating a construct shield in front of him, body slamming the robot and crushing it.

"Hey! Nice!" Hal called, hovering in front of Batman.

"You brought a child into the field?" Batman asked. If Hal didn't know any better, he would say the man was surprised.

Hal just pointed at Robin, who was shoving Tai off. The junior lantern gave him an offended look, but stepped back, hovering slightly, just a few inches. Robin said something he didn't catch.

"Robin is highly trained, he has passed every one of my tests with flying colors. Tai Pham has barely had his ring for two months. And on top of that, why the hell is a child allowed to have a ring."

"Because he earned it. Listen, spooks, I don't ask anymore, okay?"

"He can't be here."

"He's staying. He's my responsibility, on top of that, he is a Green Lantern. You don't get to chose what missions he takes and what he doesn't. As his superior, and Green Lantern of this sector, I do."

"I like him."

Both Bruce and Hal looked over to see Tai and Damian standing nearby, Damian's arms crossed.

"He can replace our lack of an Amazon in the Supersons."

"He- Robin!" Bruce scolded, glaring down his son.

"Wait, hold on. No he can't, he's training to be a Green Lantern!"

"You're a Green Lantern, yet you are a member of the Justice league," the small vigilante shot back.

"Hey guys!"

Hal flinched as a solid impact happened behind him, he turned to see Superman and Superboy. Jon immediately ran over to Damian.

"Sorry, we just got done with that earthquake," Clark said, walking up and looking at Tai.

"So, you have a side kick now, Hal?"

"What- no! He's not! He's not a side kick! He's a Green Lantern!"

Clark laughed, throwing an arm around Hal and Bruce's shoulders. Hal winced as a bolt of pain ran down his spine. 

"Can we get back to work?" Bruce growled, glaring at Clark.

"Oh, yeah. Robots! Hey, Hal, you wanna come with me to get that Meta?"

"Yeah, sure. Hey, uh . . . Junior!"

Tai looked at him, confused. "What?"

"Well, I can't call you by your name out in the field, and I can't call you Green Lantern because then we're gonna get confused for each other, so Junior!"

Tai sighed, shaking his head. "What do you want me to do, Hal?"

"Okay, we're gonna have to talk about secret identities. But! Stay with Robin and Superboy, if you start getting tired, give me a shout. Bats, do you have an extra comm?"

Batman glared at him as he reached into his utility belt and pulled one out, passing it over to the teen. Tai put it in and Jon helped him get it set up.

"Okay, don't get hurt or John will murder me, okay? Okay! Let's go, Supes!"

Hal shot into the air, Clark right behind him. He constructed an umbrella shield for them, flying straight into the mini hurricane they had formed. 

"Uh! Hey! Hal! What's a trampoline made out of?!" Tai's voice suddenly yelled, sounding panicked.

Hal had to think, dodging the meta's wind punch.

"Well the black part is typically canvas, there's the springs, then tubing, and the steel frame."

"How do I construct it?!"

"The springs attach to the frame, and the canvas mat attaches to the other side of the springs!"

"Great! Got it!"

Hal formed a hand construct and swatted the meta off the roof he was balanced on. Clark caught him and they zipped him down to get cuffs put on.

"Good job, Green Lantern!" Clark said, patting him on the back. 

Hal grinned. Then Clark's face dropped.

"Your kid, he's- oh shit!"

Clark dashed off, and Hal rushed to follow, feeling fear spike in him. He could see Tai falling, and fast. The kid was too high, and Hal could instantly tell he was too tired to be flying. He was going to hit the ground if Hal didn't get there-

He screamed as blinding pain burst out in his back. His own flight failed and he started falling. Clark didn't seem to notice him, continuing towards Tai. Good. The kid had so much more to offer the world then Hal did. He only fell for a short while before the pain subsided enough that Hal could form a construct. Something simple, a net between two buildings. He bounced on it a few times before falling into the center, pain still running across his body in hot bolts. Whoever his dumbass soulmate was needed to get in an ice bath. 

"Hal!" Someone yelled, and then suddenly someone was in the net with him.

He opened his eyes and saw Tai clambering over to him. The kid looked exhausted, but he put his fingers on Hal's pulse.

"Hey! Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, kiddo. I'll be fine."

"What happened?!"

"What happened? What happened to you! Why did you go so high, you know it wasn't safe with how inexperienced you are!"

"I'm sorry! But they had Robin and Superboy and I had to get him back!"

Hal sighed, looking up at the clouds.

"Tai. Cherish every moment you get on Earth, looking at that sky is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Tai glanced at Hal, then up at the sky, then away.

"Superman doesn't look happy," Tai whispered, poking Hal's side.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure."

"Most of the Justice League doesn't look happy when they look at me. Hold on to me."

Tai threw his arms around Hal's neck, and Hal dissolved the net construct, hovering down to the ground. The rest of the Justice League was running around, battling the remainder of the drones. Clark landed beside Hal.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Supies." Hal looked around and noticed something. "Hey, where's Bats?"

"He got injured, he and Robin left in a big hurry," Superboy said, walking up.

Hal ended up carrying Tai back to the apartment that night, the poor kid was so exhausted. But he chattered excitedly the whole way back, and Hal could tell he had enjoyed Jon's company greatly, even Robin when he had been there. Hal may not be this kid's dad, but he suddenly found himself caring for this middle schooler a whole bunch.

Hal spent the next few days with Tai, training him, helping him build his endurance and energy, teaching him constructs to form. Then, on Thursday, he was just walking along, and suddenly his whole left leg just gave out under him. Pain shot through his entire leg and hip and he collapsed, yelling. Tai, who had been with him, since they were getting food, gave an alarmed cry and dropped beside him, rolling Hal over. People started rushing over.

"Hal! Hal are you okay."

"Fuck!" Hal hissed, grabbing at his leg. It felt broken, but he knew it wasn't. 

"Oh my God! What's wrong!"

A group of people helped him into a chair and he held the pained appendage, hissing in pain until slowly it faded. Not gone, but better.

"I'm okay, sorry," Hal said with a smile. Slowly the concerned civilians left. 

Tai, however, fixed him with a glare.

"That is the third time you have done that since Monday. What is wrong with you."

Hal sighed, massaging his sore leg.

"Kid, you know how some people have soulmates?"

"Like Kyle and Conner."

"Yeah. Well I'm one of the few people unlucky enough that I feel my soulmates physical pain, and whoever my soulmate is, they're probably a vigilante, because I don't know anyone else who gets injured this much. Maybe a soldier or something."

"Oh. . . I can feel mines emotions."

"Yeah, I get both sometimes. But usually it has to be a very intense emotions for that to come through."

"That must be very tiring," Tai observed.

"Yeah. It is. Come on, let's get our food and go back to the apartment."

That evening, Hal was laying on the sofa, leg propped up as he iced his ankle, and knee, and thigh, and calf- okay so pretty much the whole thing. Tai walked in from the other room, frowning at his tablet.

"Hey Hal."

"Yeah, Junior?"

"Look at this."

Tai showed him the tablet which was showing a news article.

"Bruce Wayne breaks leg in motorcycle accident?" Hal read out loud. "So?"

He looked back at his phone. Tai didn't speak. And then it hit him.

"No. No it is out of the question. I know what you are thinking- No."

"But come on! This Monday, when the thing with your back happened, Bruce got shot in the back by a robot!"

"How do you even know his secret identity!"

"Jon."

"Oh my God. No! My soulmate is not Bruce Wayne! The guy hates me, Tai!"

"Does he really?"

"Yes! He thinks I'm irresponsible, arrogant, bullheaded, impulsive and in general, an idiot! He's only ever said two good things about me and I've known him for twenty years. He likes Kyle more then me!"

"Everyone likes Kyle, Hal. Not a good comparison. Okay. May seventh, 2018, did anything happen?"

"Yeah, shoulder pain."

"Bruce dislocated his shoulder playing badminton."

"First of all, how the hell do you dislocated your shoulder playing badminton-"

"August twentieth, Bruce sprained his ankle running."

Tai continued listing off dates, and cold dread started forming in his stomach, because they all matched up with times he remembered being in pain. He reached out, grabbing Tai by the arm.

"Kid. Why."

"I dunno, I wanted to help. Maybe the pain will ease up if you two fall in love?"

"Oh my God. I'm too old for this."

Hal let his head fall back on the arm rest of the sofa and groaned, digging at his eyes with the heel of his hands.

"You shouldn't do that, it's bad for your eyes."

Hal shot Tai a glare, but the kid giggled and walked away.

Saturday, he took Tai to Gotham. Why? He wanted to. So fuck you. Plus he needed to see if Tai was right. So they just unceremoniously showed up at the Batcave.

"Jordan, why the hell are you here?" Bruce grumbled as Hal's uniform dissolved.

"Working on Tai's endurance!" Hal lied, smiling brightly. "Plus, I need to talk to you."

"Fine. Damian, take five, show Tai around."

A grumble came from the other teen but he walked over, snagging Tai's elbow and pulling him away.

"John and I are gonna have to set ground rules for him hanging out with Jon and Damian," Hal remarked, watching the two talk, already bickering.

"Jordan."

"Right. Didn't you break your leg?"

Bruce looked down at his leg, which he was mostly putting weight on.

"I got better," he grumbled, limping away with his cane.

Old man.

Hal followed.

"Listen Bruce. This is serious and I'm going to sound absolutely insane-"

"You always do."

"Stop it, spooks! I'm not joking this time."

Bruce turned with a sigh.

"Okay. Listen. I have a soulmate-"

"Congratulations."

"-And I have one of those rare ones where I can feel their pain. Emotional and Physical."

Bruce's eyes narrowed.

"And Tai really thinks you're them, because all your recent injuries line up with times I've been in intense pain."

"That's foolish. Batman doesn't have a soulmate."

"No, but Bruce Wayne does, after all, he was born first. Just tell me that you don't feel your soulmates pain and we can laugh about this later, or, preferably, never talk about it again."

Bruce blinked at him. Hal waited. And Bruce stayed quiet.

"You're fucking kidding me."

"Jordan."

"No. Wait."

Hal punched Bruce on the arm. The man gave him an offended look, but the twinge of pain in Hal's left arm was the only answer he needed.

"You're. Fucking. Kidding. Me."

Bruce sighed heavily.

"Oh my God, this explains so much! You asshole! I've been in pain since I was nineteen!"

"Well it's not like you were much better!" Bruce snapped back. "Getting in fights and scraping your knees and shit as a kid!"

"Yeah well at least I didn't break my back!"

"No! You just had to change rings a million times and be in constant battles and get tortured!"

They glared at each other. Then Hal huffed.

"Dumbass."

"Moron."

"I guess we, what, gotta start dating now?"

Bruce gave an annoyed huff, looking away.

"Wait, did you. Did you know?" Hal asked, suddenly realizing something.

"I suspected. Your time as Parallax was a key indicator. . . "

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry, I didn't even realize how that must've felt for you," Hal said, suddenly horrified at himself.

Bruce shrugged. "It was a sleepless time, to say the least."

"I'm sorry."

Bruce shrugged again. "Having me must not have been easy."

A sharp clatter across the cave drew his attention, and he turned to see Tai picking up dropped equipment. He smiled and chuckled.

"Oh. Hey. Since we're here, can Tai-"

"Yes. And you may tell John that he can bring Tai for weekly combat training session."

"Awwww. Spooks, you do have a soft spot for kids!"

"Shut up, Jordan."

Bruce limped away and told the boys what they would be doing.

"Hey, can I use constructs or not?" Tai asked, looking at Hal.

"For now, yes."

The teen nodded and got into a defensive position. Hal stood beside Bruce on the edge of the sparing ring and watched Tai get his ass handed to him.

"He's a good kid."

"Yeah. He is. I can tell why the ring picked him."

"Does he . . . Does he live with John?"

"No. His parents are still alive, Bruce. Which means no adopting."

"I wasn't going to-" Bruce ended with a sigh. "Why do his parents let him do this?"

"Well I'm pretty sure their options were A: let your kid stay here on earth and train with Green Lantern 2814.2 or B: We're gonna take him back to headquarters and you won't see him until he's completed training. They picked option A."

"I would too. Do they . . . Like that he does this?"

"Bruce, I don't know, I have never met the kid before this week," Hal said with a shrug.

Bruce gave him a layered look but didn't respond to him, just threw an instruction at Damian, who immediately switched from offense to defense. Hal watched as Tai picked up on it and started attacking. He glanced over at Bruce, at his soulmate. And then something hit him.

"Oh my God, Bruce, I'm so sorry."

Bruce arched an eyebrow.

"Your- When.... When I was little, I started feeling your emotions after this really big wave of sadness. . . That would've been when your parents-" Hal cut himself off, gently touching Bruce's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Bruce shrugged, looking away again.

"You lost a parent too, right?" Bruce asked, not making eye contact.

"Yeah. My dad died in a crash."

"I felt it. That emotional pain. I was sick for a week because of it. I wanted to find you, back then, because I knew how much pain you would be in."

Hal didn't know what to say to that.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Bruce asked finally, looking back at Hal, leaning against the railing.

"I don't know? I mean. You know how little I'm here. On Earth I mean. And when I am it sounds like I'll be training Tai," Hal sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"That's bad for your eyes."

"Don't mother hen me," Hal grumbled back. "Maybe it's just platonic soulmates."

"Hal, when have we ever gotten along?"

"Never, which is why I'm confused."

Bruce chuckled shaking his head.

"WHAT?!"

Hal looked up at the screech to find Damian pinning Tai to the ground. The teens both scrambled up and Damian came running over.

"Father. This cretin tells me Jordan is your soulmate. Tell me that is not true," Damian demanded.

Bruce sighed. "Damian, don't talk about other people that way."

"Father."

Hal shrugged. "I mean. We think he's right."

"I knew it!" Tai yelled, doing a little dance.

"Impossible! You can not be soulmates with this. This im-"

"Damian. I will ground you if you finish that sentence," Bruce growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Father!" Damian protested.

"No. We'll talk about this later. For now, show Tai some of our basic combat drills."

Damian gave Bruce a heated glare but spun and walked away. Bruce sighed heavily.

"Come on, let's go talk," he said to Hal, limping away. 

Hal rushed to follow, concern filling him as he watched Bruce carefully. They walked over to a section of the batcave that looked almost like a break room. Bruce flopped down on a futon and put his leg up on a chair. Hal sat beside him.

"You should really rest that leg some more," Hal commented, wincing in pain as his own leg flared up.

"It's fine."

"Bruce, you literally cannot bullshit me on your pain levels."

Bruce sighed, looking over at him.

"I'm not good at relationships."

"Okay. Neither am I."

"I don't like attachments, they hold me back."

"Good thing I'm not here much."

"You've met my kids."

"Nightmares, but I'll manage."

Bruce narrowed his eyes. "You really want to do this?"

"I've spent the last forty years dealing with your pain and bullshit, I better get something out of all that."

Bruce huffed a laugh, shaking his head.

"Do you want to do this?"

Bruce shrugged. "I haven't quite decided yet."

"Well, I'm leaving Wednesday, maybe Monday if an emergency alert comes in."

Bruce nodded, looking away. Hal watched him silently for a moment.

"You're a strange man, Bruce Wayne."

"I know," Bruce said with a sigh.

Suddenly he was leaning into Hal. Hal hesitated a moment before looping an arm around Bruce's shoulders.

"For the record, this doesn't mean I'm not going to scold you for being a dumbass."

"Honestly, I figured this meant you'd probably do that more."

Bruce laughed, shaking his head. "Probably."

"If you wanna try this, though, we'll make it work," Hal told him with a smile.

Bruce just nodded.

Wednesday, they went on their first date. Two years later, they were married. Four years later, Hal stepped down from active duty as a Green Lantern. They still felt each other's pain, but it was eased by the others presence. And Hal wouldn't have it any other way, even when they spent half their time screaming at each other and then having very angry sex or makeouts. . . Well maybe that's why he wouldn't have it any other way?


	4. 2.17 - BAMF Hal - Bruce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best. 
> 
> This is set not long after Jason becomes Robin!

Bruce hated alien invasions.

He hated them more then he hated charity dinners and economy meetings.

He hated them more then he hated parent teacher night and elementary graduations. 

He hated them more then he hated the Joker and Ra's Al Guhl.

And why, exactly, does he hate alien invasions so much, you ask?

Hal Jordan.

You'd think that it was that alien invasions are messy, they're a lot of work. The amount of paper work he has to do for the Justice League is insane. And civilian casualties are almost always high.

But no. It's Hal fucking Jordan.

When Bruce first met Hal, fighting the parademons, he had liked the man. Not that he let Hal know that. The Lantern was pretty clever, a quick thinker, he was good in a fight and a good leader. Bruce had watched him help organize the Justice league, and later order around Green Lanterns, and he had been fairly impressed. He thought that Hal would be a good member of the Justice League, have valuable input, and in general be useful.

But no. Hal Jordan is truly a dumbass. Instead of a birth certificate, his parents was given a certificate of stupidity. And Bruce despised him. Not only was he pretty stupid, he was lazy. And not in a Brucie Wayne lazy way. No he was just in general lazy, he skipped league meetings all the time with no excuse, even when he was on Earth, he wouldn't come. He slacked off on his work when he was there, and he drank all the time. Now Bruce knew he did a lot of work outside of Earth, keeping an eye on his sector, but Earth was part of his sector, and the Justice League was part of his responsibilities.

So, Bruce hated alien invasions because he hated Hal Jordan, and anytime aliens came to Earth(Kryptonian company excluded), Hal Jordan followed close behind.

Today's aliens were yellow and chubby but very dangerous. They vomited acid and exhaled smog. They had landed in D.C. of course, and were beelining for the White House. Not that Bruce really minded. Eat the politicans for all he cared. But he figured he should probably do something about it. Especially since they were eating civilians. So the Justice League got called in and Bruce found himself trying not to be killed by acid. D.C. would have fun cleaning this up later. Sorry Diana.

"Hey! B!"

Bruce looked up as Nightwing flipped over, flinging himself off a trapeze and flipping a few times before landing softy in front of Bruce, who had just stunned an Alien. The trapeze was green.

"Look who is here!" Dick told him, grinning widely and pointing behind him.

Sure enough, Hal Jordan, and another Green Lantern Bruce didn't recognize were floating over. Hal grinned and waved, dropping the last few feet.

"Hey spooks!" Hal called. The red headed behind him look annoyed.

"Lantern," Bruce grumbled back. "Nightwing, where's Robin?"

"Oh, he's across town with Auntie D and Donna." Bruce glared and Dick sighed. "I'll call him."

The young adult turned and walked away, putting a hand up to his comms. Bruce turned to Hal.

"Whose your friend, B?" Hal asked, not looking at all at Bruce, but staring at his ring.

"Nightwing."

"I got that- whatever. Guy, we need to get these guys rounded up before they converge, okay? Start at the south end of town, I'll head to the north and start boxing them in."

"Got it."

"Bats, can you get the others to do the same, try to push them towards town square."

"Wait. Didn't you just say they converge?" Bruce asked, very wary of this plan.

"Well, yeah, if they eat enough. But my scans tell me they haven't eaten enough yet, so we'll be fine."

Hal flashed him a grin. Bruce glared back and pressed his comms, relaying the message. 

Guess who ended up being right? Bruce. Because when was Bruce not right? Very rarely. They flushed the aliens into National Mall, the Leaguers all creating a barrier to keep them from escaping while Hal, the idiot, went and talked to them, making noises that were not at all human. Bruce watched him warily, watching the man talk and motion with his hands. The aliens apparent leader also moved his chubby little limbs, making similar noises.

"Woah, I didnt know there were two Green Lanterns," Robin's voice said from beside him.

"Where have you been?" Bruce grumbled.

"With Donna and Roy."

"I'm not sure how I feel about you hanging out with them."

"Whatever, old man."

Bruce shot a look at Jason but didn't say anything else.

"Uh, Hal, are they supposed to be doing that?" Clark called, pointing at the now growing mass.

"Ah shit, that's not good," the other Lantern dropped down, forming a green construct dome over Hal and the other aliens. 

All noise was muted from inside as the small army suddenly started growing into one large massive yellow blob. Hal was clearly yelling, waving his arms dramatically. 

"He needs to get out of there," Bruce said, noting no one moving.

He started walking closer.

"Batman! Stay back!" The other Lantern ordered.

Bruce was a little horrified when the yellow blob just ate Hal. Just scooped him up and shoved him down their collective massive yellow mouth. He stared for a moment in utter shock.

"Ah Damnit, Hal! You know how much paperwork that causes!" The other Lantern yelled, squishing the dome tighter around the yellow blob.

"They just ate him and you're worried about paperwork?!" Barry yelled at him, horrified.

Then the yellow blob started glowing green.

"Get back! Everyone get fucking back!" The green lantern hollared, closing his eyes and pressing towards the dome with his hands.

Everyone obeyed, though they were confused. They moved back as quickly as possible. And then in a blinding flash of green light, the yellow blob exploded, contained by the dome, thankfully. In the center of it, covered in yellow goo was Hal Jordan, glowing like a glow stick. He flew out the top of the dome.

"Ugh, that is so gross," Hal complained, wiping his face. "Why can those guys never just negotiate with me. Next time, Guy, you get to get eaten!"

"What?! No way! You're the senior officer, you're the one who has to do negotiations!"

Hal glowered at him, still glowing slightly.

"Well, then, asshole, you can scoop them up and wrap em neatly with a bow for me," Hal told him, wiping his hand on the man.

"I hate you."

"Suck it up, probie."

"Lantern!" Bruce yelled. Both looked at him.

Hal floated over, eyebrow raised.

"Batman. . . Wait this is a different Robin."

Bruce huffed. Jason gawked openly at Hal.

"That was so cool!" Jason exclaimed. "How did you do that?!"

"Well, I just-"

"Are they a problem?" Bruce interrupted.

"No sir, Guy and I will take them back to Oa, and then get them sent back from there." Hal reached up and rubbed his shoulder. "Man those guys have colorful language."

"We need you to debrief at the Hall of Justice," Bruce said mechanically.

Admittedly he was a little impressed. It was fairly cool what had just happened.

"Oh, come on, Bats. Let the guy take a shower first," Nightwing commented, giving Hal a sympathetic look.

"HAL!" The other Lantern screamed.

Hal whipped around to see the yellow blob reforming. 

"Ah shit."

Hal threw his hands out, reinforcing the green dome with his own as he started levitating. They started shrinking the dome down tighter on the blob until there was no empty space.

"Superman, I need you to hit me with your heat vision!" Hal ordered, not looking away.

"What?! That will kill you!"

"Just do it!" Hal snapped back.

Clark obeyed, hitting Hal with his heat vision. The man seemed to absorb it, and then shot it directly into the green dorm, opening a small hole for the concentrated beam. It was like he was just a mirror for the laser. The yellow blob turned bright red and this weird high pitched noise, like that of a tea kettle boiling, came from it.

"Shut it off!" Hal yelled, and the second the red lasers were no longer on him, he shot forwards, easily passing through the green dome and re-entering the blob.

Same as last time, it started glowing and then exploded. Hal and the other Lantern didn't hesitate this time, just started closing the dome around the goo, inclosing it like it was liquid in a snow globe.

"Let's get this into space before they reform!" Hal ordered.

"Roger!"

"I'll be back to debrief later!" Hal yelled and then the two shot into the air, towing their green orb between them.

......

Bruce didn't honestly know how to be less impressed. When Hal said he'd "be back later", he expected that to be in two days, not in two weeks, and by crashing through the atmosphere in a fire ball, toting along another alien invasion.

Well, two aliens couldn't really count as an invasion, and they were very quickly subdued. Hal was taking to the medical wing with severe burns, and when Bruce got there a day later, he was already flirting with the nurses. Impossible, really.

"Jordan. We need to debrief."

"Right! Sorry, I did mean to come back earlier, but then Guy and I got charged with taking the Lrgs to their homeworld, and then we discovered they were being attacked so we had to deal with that, and then those two followed me back and my ring was running out of power, so yeah."

Hal offered a sheepish smile. Bruce rolled his eyes, sitting down next to his bed with a laptop. Hal was wearing a medical gown and had his lap covered by blankets. Bruce had just gotten out of work so he was wearing slacks and a button down. They spent the next thirty minutes logging everything Hal knew about these people called the "Lrgs", and why they came to Earth.

"It's pretty typical for them, but Earth is out of their sector so we didn't really expect them to make it this far. We'll get to work with you guys on some devices you can use to repell any future attacks."

"That would be helpful. Who was the other Lantern?"

"Oh, Guy Gardner. He's new. Just passed training and has been shadowing me for a while."

Bruce nodded, logging this.

"Who was your new partner? Because you can't tell me that was the same Robin from a year or two ago?"

"No, it's not."

"Ha! Who is it then?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Bruce, come on. Who am I gonna tell? I literally have no friends, the only ones I do have no idea who you are. Because, ya know, they're aliens."

"His name is Jason."

"What happened to the other kid?"

"He's Nightwing now. Moved away."

"Oh. I'm sorry, man."

"It's fine. We're working through it."

Hal reached out and touched Bruce's arm. He shrugged it off, continuing to finish his report.

"Geesh, what did I do that made you hate me?"

"You're you, Hal. You didn't do anything."

"So you hate me for existing?"

Bruce blinked at him.

"Wow. Okay. I really didn't think you were that cold, but I guess Barry was right."

"Anything else to report, Jordan?"

"No, Mr. Wayne, nothing else."

Bruce nodded and shut his laptop, standing.

"Swift recoveries," he said, dipping his head.

"Yeah, so I can get off your planet, right?"

Bruce just arched an eyebrow then started to walk away.

"No. You know what, we're not done," Hal exclaimed, swinging his legs off the bed and moving in front of Bruce, tugging his IV standing with him.

"You should rest."

"Bruce, I'm sorry, if I said or did something that hurt you, okay? But I don't remember doing so, so I'm pretty fucking pissed that you're acting like an asshole for no reason, and your excuse is that it's just because I'm me? Well congrats, you're you, yet do you see me hating you?" Hal ranted, motioning with his arms. "That's a shitty fucking thing to do and I'm not gonna stand for it!"

Hal was glaring at him. Bruce sighed, looking down at his laptop.

"That's it? Hal asked, staring at him, clearly angry. 

Bruce looked up, narrowing his eyes.

"I can't fucking believe you," Hal snapped, turning back to walk to the bed. "Here I am, trying to offer an olive branch and you won't even talk to me."

Hal got back into bed, glaring at the wall.

"Hal-" Bruce started.

He could hear Dick yelling at him for being an emotionless asshole.

"No. Whatever. If you won't talk to me then just leave."

Bruce grit his teeth and walked over, setting his laptop down.

"You know what, this is why I don't like you. You are bigheaded and egotistical-"

"Oh, says you!"

"-You can not work with a team, you are lazy and never attend meetings. You think you can come and go and you have no responsibilities with the Justice League. You think you always have the right ideas and you refuse to let others help you."

Suddenly Hal was grabbing his shirt, pulling him closer.

"Are you describing me or yourself?" Hal growled.

Bruce tensed and they met eyes, glaring at each other. And then Hal moved, yanking Bruce off balance and into him, he leaned up and smashed his lips into Bruce's. Bruce gave an alarmed noise, catching himself on Hal's bed. And yet he didn't pull away, aggressively kissing him back. Slowly, Hal's hand released from Bruce's shirt and slipped up into his hair, keeping him close. And then Bruce pulled away, eyes wide. Hal started laughing, letting go of Bruce's hair.

"Um."

"Man, now I know how to shut you up," Hal said as he laughed. "You're cute when you're speechless."

"Wait-"

"Hey, Bruce! We need that report!" A voice said as the door opened.

Bruce snapped his head over and looked at Clark, standing in the doorway.

"Fine," he bit out, sending Clark such a look that he stepped back.

Clark closed the door and retreated. Bruce straightened and then turned his glare to Hal.

"Better get to that meeting," Hal said, smirking at him, putting his hands behind his head.

"Screw you," Bruce bit out, grabbed his laptop, and stalked out. 

Hal's laughter followed him all the way out.


	5. 2.18 - De-aging - Hal

Weird shit usually happened on Hal's weeks off. He was on Earth, two beers into his pizza and movie marathon with Kyle and Guy, when he got the emergency alert call. 

Not thirty seconds later, Barry was calling him.

"We need you at the Watchtower," Barry said, sounding panicked.

"Yeah I got that when I was the only one to get an emergency call. I'll be there in a few, Bear, what's up?"

"I think. I think it'll be better to just show you."  
Barry hung up on him. Hal sighed and stood, fishing his ring from his pocket and shrugging to the guys.

"I'll call if I need anything, I guess?"

The uniform formed around him and Hal, not so easily, slipped out the window, taking off for space, and the Watchtower.

Honestly he didn't know what to expect.

Things in his life were so weird that he didn't bother trying to figure out what could be waiting for him. He just flew. When he got to the Watchtower (the security systems seemed happy to see him), he had to hunt around for a while to find everyone, in the main observation room. The first thing he noticed was a toddler wailing. The second was that said toddler was clinging to Robin like his life depended on it.

"Uh, guys, what the hell?" Hal asked, walking up beside Barry.

"Oh thank God!" Clark exclaimed, seeing him.

"Nightwing!"

The vigilante turned around when his name was called, spotted Hal and immediately looked relieved. He took the toddler from Robin, who sighed with relief, and shoved him into Hal's arms.

"Whoa! What the hell! I'm not good with kids!"

And yet the toddler stopped crying the second he was balanced on Hal's hip. It reached out, squishing Hal's face between it's chubby hands.

"Hal!" The little voice said happily.

Hal looked into his blue eyes, and he just knew. Cold dread ran through him and he looked up at Robin.

"What happened?!?"

Robin shrugged, rubbing his ears lightly. "We were out patrolling and Joker-"

"Big bad!"

"Yes. Big bad -Hit him with something, and then presto, tiny."

"Oh. My. God."

Hal was getting his cheeks squished, his lips forcefully puckered by the toddler Bruce in his arms.

"This is insane. What the fu-heck. Does he still like. . . Know us?"

"He knew Robin and I, and Clark, and he wouldn't stop crying for you," Nightwing inputted.

"Which is why we called you up here."

Baby Bruce pouted up at him, yawned and let his head drop onto Hal's shoulder.

"You're kidding me? Spooks doesn't even like me, do you?!"

"Me like lantern," the shrill voice stated, blinking up at Hal.

"Oh. My. God."

"Listen, Hal, the best we can figure is that it's gonna wear off soon-"

"How'd you figure that out?" Hal interrupted J'onn. 

"I asked Harley," Nightwing said with a sigh.  
"Look, he literally doesn't want anyone else, not even his own family, so could you just-"

"Me want Hal!"

"Yes, we know, Bruce," Nightwing groaned, running a hand through his hair. "Could you just watch him until he becomes . . . Well, him again."

"Nightwing. I know literally nothing about children. I don't even know what they eat."

"They eat food, Jordan," Damian said with an eyeroll.

"Besides! What if his . . . Diaper needs changed? Batman would literally murder me for that!"

"Not a problem, he's potty trained," Nightwing answered with a shrug.

Baby Bruce nodded proudly.

"Oh my God," Hal groaned out.

And so this is how he ended up with a little black haired, blue eyed toddler sat on the sofa, blinking up at three lanterns as he chewed on Cheerios.

"You're kidding me? This is THE Batman?"

"No, Kyle. This is Baby Batman. He got de-aged, I guess?" Hal said with a shrug.

"Not the weirdest thing I've seen," Guy said with a shrug. "How long do they think he'll be like this?"

"Ya know, no one said?" Hal looked over at his friend, frowning. "Hey, Bruce, did they tell you?"

"Nuh-Uh!"

"Yeah that's what I thought."

"Does he know who we are?" Kyle asked, frowning in return.

"Bruce, who's this?"

"Kyle!"

"And who is this?"

"Guy! Lanterns!"

"Oh my God. So it's literally just Batman but as a toddler? Like he still has all his memories?"

"I guess so."

"Dude. I take it back, this is the weirdest thing I've ever seen."

"Me go potty!"

Baby Bruce slid off the couch and went running away. Kyle looked up at Hal and started laughing.

"Shouldn't you go help him?" He said between laughing fits.

"No. Dick told me he was potty trained which means this is not my problem because I am not dying when Bruce re-ages later."

The guys just laughed harder. 

A few minutes later, Hal found himself sitting, watching a significantly more appropriate movie(okay Top Gun doesn't technically count, does it?), with Toddler Bruce sat beside him, chewing aggressively on a piece of apple. When he finished his apple, he just leaned over and fell on Hal with a thump. Hal jumped and then looked down at the toddler, who yawned tiredly.

"I'm sorry kiddo, older you doesn't have very good sleeping habits."

"Me not tired."

"It's okay if you go to sleep," Hal told him, glancing up to see the other two watching them.

"Me not tired!"

"Alright, spooks. Stay up then."

Five minutes later, Baby Bruce climbed up into Hal's lap and laid on his chest, head on his shoulder. Hal just sighed and put his arms around the toddler, keeping him from falling when he inevitably went to sleep. Sure enough, not ten minutes later, the soft breathing on his neck faded into shallow exhales. 

"Dude, I thought he hated you?"

"Me too. But Dick said he wouldn't stop crying for me and then when they gave him to me he stopped screaming."

"Weird. So what are you going to do with him?" Kyle asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I guess leave him here to sleep?"

"Uh, no. You can't leave a toddler on a sofa, he'll fall off."

"Well what do you want me to do, Guy?"

In the end, Hal fell asleep with Baby Bruce still on his chest. The other two had already gone to bed, used to Earth time already. Hal didn't know at what point he drifted off, but he knew he woke up with a significant weight increase on his chest. He groaned and picked up his head from his pillow to try to find out who had put a pile of bricks on him. Instead, he found a mess of black hair in his way. Then that familiar cold dread ran through him.

"Oh no."

The dark head turned, bright blue eyes met his, blinked once, and then looked down at his chest.

"Jordan. Explain."

"Oh thank FUCK!" Hal said with a relieved laugh, head falling back on the pillow.

"Hal!"

Bruce, now full grown, and very heavy, pushed up on Hal's chest, sitting up. Hal noted faintly that his left arm was completely dead.

"Okay, look, here's what I know." Hal quickly explained the situation, noting that Bruce was back in the Batman uniform, and not pleased.

Bruce gave a grunt, crossing his arms as he sat on Hal's stomach(ow), looking around the apartment.

"Why would I ask for you of all people?" He grumbled out, looking back down at Hal.

"Dunno, spooks. Maybe, secretly, deep down, you actually really like me," Hal said, smirking.

A cold glare was shot his way.

"Hey! I do recall you shouting "Me like Lantern!" And "Me want Hal!" Very loudly in my ear."

Those blue eyes narrowed fractionally.

"Take me back home, Jordan."

"Yes, sir. You'll just have to get off my stomach first."

Bruce looked down to where he was straddling Hal, then back up at his face. There was a long pause, and then Bruce grunted, standing and stretching. Hal stretched before rolling to his feet, hoping his arm would wake back up here in a moment.

"Do you want coffee?"

". . ."

"Okay, well I'm getting coffee before I fly you all the way across the country, so."

Hal walked across the apartment to find the coffee in the cabinet, flexing his tingling muscles to get them to wake up faster.


	6. 2.19 - Sugar Daddy AU - Bruce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Capes!
> 
> Hal is Bruce's favorite west coast booty call. He decides to show up at the airfield to piss Hal off, and surprise him.

  
"No. I'm not in the mood."

Bruce sighed, dropping his head against the steering wheel as he looked out the open window.

"Hal, come on. Get in the car, flyboy."

"No! You can't just show up and pull shit like this! I'm working and you-"

"I'll replace your bike."

"What?!" The pilot snapped, suddenly alarmed instead of pissed off.

He was standing on the sidewalk, arms crossed, still in his flight suit, his aviators perched on his nose.

"I know it got wrecked earlier this week. I know that's why you're working extra hours, trying to make the money to pay it off."

"You're not my fucking sugar daddy, Bruce," Hal snapped, flipping him off and turning to walk away.

"Hal!" Bruce called, leaning against the door, practically dangling out the window.

"Go away, Bruce!"

"Aw, come on baby, you don't mean that."

"Don't-" Hal spun and marched over, putting a hand on top of the car and leaning down, getting in Bruce's face. "Don't fucking call me that."

"Why not? You love it when I call you that when you're squirming underneath me." Bruce asked with a smug smirk.

He was pushing his luck here. He knew Hal. He knew how volatile the man was, how hot headed he could be. He knew this. He'd take a chance. Hal reached down, grabbing the lapel of his suit jacket. The pilot bent further, pulling Bruce even closer to him.

"You don't have the right to call me that, not when I'm nothing more then a long term bootycall that you text whenever it conviences you and you need to bunny fuck someone," Hal snarled.

Bruce surged up, pushing his head around the window frame and pressing his lips into Hal's. Hal didn't hesitate to kiss him back, greedily shoving his tongue past Bruce's lips. And then he ripped away, stepping back from the car and glaring at Bruce.

"Wayne, you can't just-"

"So you're telling me you don't want the bike?"

Hal clenched his jaw, looked up and around. Bruce smiled, leaning on the door of his Lamborghini and waiting patiently. Hal huffed.

"Fuck you."

"Allrigghhttt. I guess I'll just have to cancel that reservation on a- what was it? A Ducati Scrambler, Full Throttle, with forest green accents? Hmm. Shame," Bruce hummed, reaching for his phone and unlocking it.

"Wait."

Bruce glanced at Hal out of the corner of his eye. He smirked lightly, waiting patiently. Hal groaned and shuffled his feet.

"Fuck you," he bit out again, shaking his head and sighing.

"I'll text you the hotel address," Bruce said with a sweet smile.

"How am I supposed to get there, Bruce?!"

"Oh, well the bike is already at your apartment, Hal darling."

Bruce reached over, grabbing a set of motorcycle keys from the cupholder, he held them out, still smiling.

"You're an arrogant son of a bitch, Bruce Wayne."

Hal stalked back over, snatching them. Bruce grabbed the front of Hal's flight suit, pulling him back down and kissing him again.

"Guess I am your sugar daddy now, huh?"

Hal laughed and hungrily kissed Bruce.

"What time, asshole?"

"Oh, nine thirty or so."

Hal shook his head and stepped back. Bruce winked at him and readjusted his seat, putting back on his seatbelt. 

"See ya later, flyboy!"

He started the car again and tore away, glancing in his rearview to see someone walking up to Hal, lightly punching him in the arm. Bruce just laughed to himself. Tonight was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing a sugar daddy while keeping it SFW was rough.... But we got it :)


	7. 2.20 - Alfred Approved/First Date - Bruce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is kinda a combo of all three prompts! Bc it's both Alfred Approved, and First date, AND I made it another No Capes, Batdad AU.
> 
> Aka: Bruce is a good dad and I need DC to accept this, okay.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

"Where ya going, dad?"

"Why do you think I'm going anywhere?"

"Because you're dressed."

"And you shaved."

"And you put cologne on?"

"And Alfred is making us dinner. On a Tuesday."

"You always do dinner on Tuesday."

"It's like, the law."

Bruce sighed, shaking his head at his six kids and then looking at Alfred, who shrugged, setting down a tray and heading back to the kitchen.

"You might as well tell them, Bruce."

"Fine. Okay. I'm going on a date."

It would take too much time to catalogue the looks of shock his children gave him. The more expressive ones were staring with their mouths open, the less emotional ones had eyebrows raised or eyes wide. Bruce sighed and reached out, pushing Duke's mouth closed.

"Close your mouth please, Micheal. We are not a codfish," Bruce quoted. 

The kids all snapped their mouths shut and then giggled at their dad quoting an "ancient movie" ("It's a classic!" "I don't care what it is, dad, it's old! Like you!"). Bruce rolled his eyes, turning to Cassandra and Tim, his two fashion advisors.

"How do I look?"

"How are you trying to look?" Cass asked, standing and walking around him.

"Like I'm not a 40 year old single dad of five rambunctious teens and an 10 year old."

"Hey!" Damian protested, glaring at Bruce.

"Well. I'm afraid you failed then, B," Tim informed him solemnly.

"Besides, as you tell us, you can't be something you're not," Jason inputted, texting at the table, as always.

"Oh! Got him there, Jaybird!"

"I think he looks fine," Cass said finally, smoothing out a crease in Bruce's shirt.

"Who is the lucky human?" Dick asked.

They knew better then to assume the gender of Bruce's date by now. ("When you assume, you make an ass out of u and me, Jason!") 

"You remember Carol Ferris?"

"Oh. Yeah. Ferris Air, right? They just moved up here? WE had a contract with them, right?" Tim asked as he stood on a chair to fix Bruce's hair.

"Yeah. One of their test pilots-"

"Hal?!" Jason exclaimed quickly. "The one that nearly gave you a heart attack?"

"Yes, that's the one."

Resounding "OoOooOoh"'s echoed around the room. Bruce rolled his eyes again.

"He's cute, definitely your type," Dick commented, looking at his own phone quickly.

"Hey, dad before you go, can Bart and Thad come over tomorrow?" Tim asked, giving Bruce his signature puppy dog eyes

Bruce raised his eyebrow, even as he felt himself crumbling.

"I thought they were back in Central City for spring break?"

"No. Grandma Allen came down with the flu and they wanted the boys to stay at the boarding school so they wouldn't get sick."

"Tim, why didn't you tell me this sooner?!"

"Because- uh. I forgot?"

Bruce sighed, facepalming.

"Yes, of course they can come. They can spend the night too. And if they need anything, they can always ask."

Tim gave a little squeal and hugged Bruce before running back to his seat. 

"Well. Am I good to go, guys?"

He got five thumbs up.

"Damian, whats wrong?" Bruce asked, walking over and crouching beside his chair.

"I do not approve of Jordan."

"Damian, I thought you liked Hal!"

"Before I knew he was courting you!"

Bruce chuckled, gently kissing Damian's forehead.

"He's not courting me, kiddo. It's one date."

"Well I don't like it."

"Okay, that's okay. Thank you for telling me."

Bruce sighed and straightened.

"Alfred is in charge, and Dick is his number two. If it's an emergency you can call me, or Kate, okay?" When he got five nods, he smiled. "I don't know when I'll be back, but nobody gets to stay up and wait for me okay? Normal break bed times. Dick, I expect you to enforce that."

"Yessir."

"I love you guys."

"Love you Dad!" Was called back in various tones.

He chuckled and headed into the kitchen to talk to Alfred. The man was shutting off the stove and then grabbing spoons.

"The kids say I look okay, what do you think?"

"Bruce, you've never needed my fashion advice before. You are a very stylish man."

Bruce chuckled, watching his surrogate father.

"Thanks, Dad."

Alfred beamed at him, setting down his spoons and hugging Bruce.

"Though, you better not wear your business coat."

"Okay, I won't. Will you be okay here with the kids?"

"I'll be fine, dear Bruce. You go have a fun time."

"Okay. Dick is supposed to help you."

"I know."

Bruce sighed, lingering by the door.

"Damian doesn't approve of him."

"Damian is ten, and has an alarming loyalty to his mother, god rest her soul. He will come to like Hal, if things work out."

"Do you approve of him?"

"My dear boy. He is just the right flare of impulsiveness you need in your life. You get stuck in this loop of work, and the kids. I worry about how long you can go on like this. He's a good man, Bruce. Dare I say a little rash, but good, and cheerful." Alfred turned away to grab some pans. "Lord knows this house needs some additional cheerful."

Bruce chuckled, shaking his head.

"Okay. Well I'll get going then."

"Be safe!"

"Thanks!" Bruce called as he walked out.

He walked down the hall and towards the entrance to the garage, stopping in front of the mirror by the coat closet as he pulled on a heavier jacket, not exactly a coat, but just something to keep him warm. He looked at his outfit a little closer, just jeans and a blue knit sweater. Nothing terribly fancy, considering it was a casual date. Satisfied, he grabbed a set of keys and walked into the garage, getting into his car and heading into town. 

Their date was going to be dinner first, and then they were going to be visiting the spring festival, which was just kicking off tonight. Bruce had actually talked to Hal Jordan several times, he'd even been given a flight by the test pilot - the heart attack Jason had mentioned - and that had gone. . . Well it was interesting. He liked Hal. The guy was, as Alfred had stated, rash, and impulsive, he was also a bit hot headed and had a quick temper, but he was also friendly and kind. A bit of a flirt. But Alfred was right, Bruce needed a bit of impulsiveness. His life was carefully planned, from waking up to get the kids ready for school, going to work, picking the sports kids up after their practices on his way home, making dinner and checking homework. He didn't have free time. Which was why he was going on a date during his kids spring break.

He got to the restaurant and shot Hal a text, knowing if he went in first he'd be mugged by people wanting to befriend Brucie Wayne and he just didn't need that in his life right now. So he leaned back his seat and caught up on his social media, liking his kids dumbass tweets and resharing a few from his company. One noteable one from Tim went something like this "Old man has a date? He can actually leave the house? We're all in shock. I think @RedHoodie went into cardiac arrest". Bruce just rolled his eyes and replied with "@thedrake stop tweeting at the dinner table, you know better." and then switched over to Instagram. He had learned a long time ago the importance of maintaining a social media presence, and while he still felt too old for some of the sites celebrities used, he did his best. 

_Hal: Hey! I'm here. I see your car :)_

_Bruce: how do you know it's mine?_

_Hal: I don't know many other owners of black Camaros in central Gotham._

Bruce laughed to himself, pocketing his phone and getting out of the car. He looked up to see a man swinging off a motorcycle, clipping his helmet to the handlebars.

"That's a good way to get your helmet stolen!" Bruce called.

"Naw! It's biker law! It's as good as locking your car!" The man called back.

Bruce chuckled, locking the door and walking over. The man, Hal Jordan, pocketed his keys and turned to Bruce, flashing a bright grin at him.

"Hey there, flyboy," Bruce hummed, stepping in close and kissing Hal's cheek.

Hal grinned even brighter, squeezing Bruce's arm lightly.

"Hey yourself."

"You ready?"

"Yup!"

Hal adjusted his bomber jacket, a Ferris Air patch on one side of his chest, and a patch with his last name on the other. Bruce smiled at him and then turned, walking up to the door. They were immediately seated, whether because of the restaurant being partially empty or because it was Bruce Fucking Wayne, one couldn't tell. Bruce slid into one of the booths, undoing and pulling off his jacket, while Hal sat across from him, just unzipping his to reveal a gray Henley shirt.

"So, how are you?" Hal asked, folding his hands on the table.

"I'm doing good, the kids are off this week so that's kind of hectic, getting everyone to practice and such."

"Oh, right. Spring break. Did you take the week off too?"

"Yeah, I had too. My father couldn't handle it all on his own, not with everyone having to be a million places at once."

Hal chuckled, leaning back in his seat. "Oh, it can't be that bad, hit me."

"Okay? Today, Dick had to be at the gym at eight, he can drive himself so that's not a problem, but he spends nearly four hours there, so that's a driver down. Cass and Duke had lacrosse from noon to two, Jason had soccer from two to four, and Damian has taekwondo at seven."

"Jesus. How many kids do you have again?"

"Six, depending on the day. Their friends tend to show up at random times. And my cousin tends to think she can waltz in too."

"Yikes, you must've really needed to get out of the house then."

Bruce shrugged. "I think I need it more then I know I need it. I love my kids and I want to support them no matter what, but it can be a little stressful."

"Well we'll just have to make sure you have some fun tonight, won't we?" Hal asked with a grin.

Bruce laughed, shaking his head slightly.

"How are you?" He asked, redirecting the conversation.

"Oh, I'm just dandy! I moved apartments this weekend, got started on this new project at work, had my new roommate move in, plus that, Tai is staying with me for a few weeks, so I've been in a bit of a whirlwind, but I'm good."

"Tai?" Bruce inquired, suddenly very curious.

"Yeeaaaah. Tai Pham, he's this super cute kid. His home life is a little chaotic, he stays with John and I a lot."

"Oh. How old is he?"

"Like, eleven?"

Bruce felt himself smiling. 

"What? What is that look for?" Hal asked, laughing.

"My youngest is ten, and currently his only friend lives in Metropolis."

"Oh. Wow. That's. . ."

"He's not-" Bruce stopped and sighed. "He just doesn't get along with most people, he had a rough childhood before Gotham."

"Yeah, I get that."

They smiled at each other.

"We should probably actually look at our menus now."

Bruce laughed, picking his up and looking over it quietly for a moment.

"Who's your roommate, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Oh, a kid name Kyle Rayner, he's going to do some college work up here and then try to get a job with Ferris Air. I know him through John and when I found he was moving, I offered to be roommates, he's a good guy, in a bit of a rough patch."

"Why's that- oh sorry, I shouldn't dig."

"Naw it's fine. He and his boyfriend are going through stuff, they live on the opposite sides of the country now, so it's been a little hard for them."

"Oh, that's unfortunate."

"Yeah. Actually you might know his boyfriend, Connor Hawke? Oliver Queen's kid?"

It was almost laughable how tense Bruce got just then. Hal actually did laugh, tilting his head back and putting a hand on his chest.

"I take it you and Oli don't like each other?"

"Mayor Queen is. . . A very respectable politican."

"Oh, come off it, Bruce. I don't care. I just know Oli through a friend."

Bruce shrugged. "He's a pompous asshole. I don't see why people like him."

Hal smiled, resting his chin in his hands and grinning at Bruce mischievously.

"Yeah, well I like pompous assholes," he said.

"Now wait a minute-"

Hal laughed as their waiter walked up. They had to politely ask for more time after ordering their drinks. Bruce finally looked over the menu, instinctively cataloguing every meal item the kids would eat, high protein for the older four, Dick would want something with more carbs, and something potato-ey, while Jason would go for something mildly disgusting. Cass and Duke would both go for a more healthy option, like a soup or a salad. Tim would literally just order the first thing he saw, probably the chicken tenders or the Mac n cheese, and Damian would spend forever deciding before picking the tomato soup. Alfred would also get the tomato soup with some kind of panini. Unfortunately, this information helped Bruce none, because he didn't want anything his kids would eat. Not today, anyway.

"So I think I'm gonna get this tenderloin sandwich, what about you?"

"I, uh, haven't decided yet."

Hal hummed in understanding, and pulled out his phone quickly.

Bruce ended up getting a fried shrimp salad. They chatted a bit more about work and home life while they waited for their food. It was good food, and good company. After, they drove separately to the festival, and met up on the edge of the section of town that had been blocked off.

"So, what's the festival like?"

"Oh it's very beautiful, as you can see there's always string lights everywhere, there's always live bands playing, and there's so much good food. Plus there's carnival games you can play and little booths to shop at. I love it, I've been coming since I was kid," Bruce told him, walking towards it.

"So it's been around a long time then."

"Hey!"

Hal laughed, gently bumping Bruce with his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm only a year under you."

Bruce glowered at him for a second. "But yes, it has been around for a while. Since before I was born, actually, though it has changed a lot since back then."

Bruce spotted a booth and made a noise, grabbing Hal's hand and pulling him along towards it.

"Where are we going?" Hal asked, letting Bruce pull him.

Bruce didn't answer, just walked over to the booth which had a lot of old vintage books. Bruce started looking through them, still holding Hal's hand. The pilot slipped their fingers together.

"What are we looking for?"

"Jason has been wanting a copy of Hamlet for months now. He loves older books the best, so I always try to look when I pass book stores or antique malls."

"Oh. Cute."

They stood there and looked for a while, but didn't find it. Mildly disappointed, they moved onto the next booth and looked at the things there. They slowly made their way around the festival, until it was long after dark and they were sitting on the grass by the stage, listening to some folk band and eating some form of fried confectionery. Bruce was laughing and smiling a lot, mostly at Hal.

"So, you wanna go back and get anything? I noticed there were a few places you really lingered?" Hal asked, passing the paper plate back to Bruce to eat the last bite.

"No, the kids and I will probably come tomorrow, the only things I saw were things I thought they might like."

"Oh, did I get the privilege of bringing Bruce Wayne to the festival first?"

"That you did, Hal Jordan."

Hal laughed, and they grinned at each other.

They walked around a bit longer after that, until the temperature started to drop and Bruce started to get chilled. Then they started making their way back towards the car.

"Hey! Let's get some hot coco," Hal said, suddenly tugging him off the sidewalk and over to a trailer selling hot coco.

They stepped into line, arms pressed together to protect against the cold. Once they had their hot coco, which Hal insisted on paying for, they slowly made their way back, sipping the steaming hot beverages.

"So. First date, success or no?" Hal asked, blowing on his drink. "Please be brutally honest."

Bruce chuckled. "Good. Very good."

"That is definitely a big point for one Hal Jordan."

Bruce shook his head. "You're a dork."

"I know."

"Hey, you're not gonna be able to drive with that," Bruce commented as they neared where they parked.

"Oh. Shit. I didn't think about that."

"Here, we can sit in my car for a bit. No spilling though."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Bruce unlocked the Camaro and they got in. He turned it on to begin heating up against the cold spring air.

"Are you gonna be warm enough on your way home?"

"Yeah, I have gloves. I'll be fine. I'm used to it."

"Do you not have a car?"

"No. Not yet. I probably should get one with Tai living with me a lot more," Hal mused, sipping his drink.

Bruce nodded and watched him for a moment. Then they sat in silence.

"So do I get the privilege of a second date?"

"Sure, if we can work it into my insane life."

"Oh, I'm sure we'll figure something out."

"You will have to meet the kids eventually, though."

"Oh dear."

"Because you're not just getting me, you're getting all of them."

"That is terrifying. . . But I think I'll manage."

Bruce chuckled, shaking his head. Hal drained his hot coco, putting the lid back on.

"You can leave that here, I'll throw it away."

"Oh! Thanks! Well... I should get going. I gotta be at the field pretty early tomorrow."

"Oh, okay."

Bruce glanced at the clock and was stunned to see it was nine-thirty. They got out and Bruce walked over, hands in his pockets.

"Well. Drive, and fly, safe," he told Hal.

"You too. Well. Not the flying bit but-"

Bruce interrupted him with another kiss to the cheek.

"Thank you for the amazing evening, Hal."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Bruce, really."

Bruce chuckled and squeezed Hal's arm before turning and walking back to his car. They waved to each other before Hal got on his motorcycle, pulling on his helmet and then producing a pair of gloves, starting the engine. Bruce started his own car and headed back home. By the time he got there, it was almost ten pm. He parked the car in the garage and headed inside, walking to the family room and finding the oldest three watching some old black and white western movie.

"Hey guys," he said softly.

"Bruce! How was your date!" Dick exclaimed, waving rapidly.

"It was good. Really good. I had a lot of fun."

"Great! Does Hal pass the tests then?"

"Well, test one, he did," Bruce said, sitting next to Cass, she leaned into him, then frowned.

"You smell like fried food."

"We went to the festival."

"Awww! You were gonna take us tomorrow!"

"And I still will!"

Jason pouted at him before looking at his phone, Bruce just shook his head and hugged Cassandra.

"Do you like him, dad?" She asked softly, looking up at him.

"I really do, Cass. I hope you guys do."

"I like him already," she told him, closing her eyes.

Bruce gently stroked her short hair and smiled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for reading! If you stuck with me this whole week, tysm! If you're reading this later! Tysm!
> 
> I enjoyed doing these! It was so fun to write all the prompts and finally write some actual Batlantern that isn't just a side pairing!
> 
> As always! Hit me up on Tumblr, and please leave Kudos if you haven't already!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments always appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @Queerbutstillhere !!! I accept prompts and post memes!!


End file.
